


a day in bed

by poetryofawriter



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Shyan x Reader, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofawriter/pseuds/poetryofawriter
Summary: Shane, Ryan and y/n decide to stay in bed all day cuddling 'n' shit idk, it's a bunch of fluff. I apologise if it turns out to be absolute crap and quite short, but hopefully, you will enjoy!





	a day in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so this is my first piece of proper writing on this blog and I thought I would just write this to kinda get myself out of a writer's block. Feel free to request any fics from any fandoms I have mentioned in my bio! (on my tumblr under the same name)

Shane awoke to the heavy patting of rain against the window, mentally commenting to himself of the cold light barely illuminating the room signalling that it was early in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, Shane looks over his shoulder to see Ryan and y/n nestled up against each other underneath the blankets fast asleep. Turning over to face them, a soft smile reaches his face as he observes their calm features, he ponders for a while on how he was able to become so lucky to have these two beautiful people in his life and how he has the privilege of being able to share such intimate moments with them. Y/n stirs out of their sleep as Shane lightly glides his fingers over their soft face.

"goodmorning" Shane softly speaks receiving irritated mumbles from both Ryan and y/n as they begin to awaken from their slumber.

"what's the time?" Ryan questions to no one in particular, y/n snatches Shane's phone off the nightstand, opening the lock screen

"7:04 a.m" Ryan groans in irritation, Shane observes how the two don't seem keen on starting the day or doing anything in particular

"hey" Shane's voice barely above a whisper catching the attention of the other two, "why don't we just stay in bed all day? we could watch some movies, eat, whatever you guys wanna do" Ryan and y/n lept with joy at the sound of it, jumping onto Shane cuddling him and peppering him with kisses and wandering hands, laughter filling the room from all three. Attempting to settle down, Shane grabs the tv remote next to him, turning on the telly, popping on netflix. Shane and y/n switched places so Ryan and y/n were on either side, snuggling up to the long-legged man, each of them engulfed in a sense of tranquillity. None of them had been so happy.


End file.
